


Found

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-04
Updated: 2006-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Seamus thinks..





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Fingers tangle in sandy brown hair, dark eyes watching carefully. Seamus moveshis head back and forth, tongue licking the length of the cock in his mouth, eagerly sucking and slurping. Theodore always watches him. He had been watching him since third year when he first noticed the full lips of the Irishman and imagined them firmly wrapped around his cock. He'd wanked that night, burying his face in his pillow as he came, ribbons of come coating his stomach and sheets.

It had become a fantasy that would not go away. The charming Gryffindor kneeling before him, sucking his cock like a pro, swallowing every drop of his release before Theo would kneel, spread his cheeks and let Seamus fuck him hard and rough. Years spent watching and dreaming, elusive fantasy, ridiculous to spend so much time wanting what he would never have, could never have.

Then it changed. Seamus found him and nothing was ever the same. The fantasy had been just that, a fantasy. The reality was so much better. Stolen kisses in the greenhouses, mutual wanking in the corners of the dungeon, fucking beneath the Quidditch stands, always Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw to avoid House rivalry. Seamus on his knees, hazel eyes twinkling with mischief and desire as he eagerly sucks Theodore's cock, licking and stroking until he was coming with a low grunt, swallowing it all before licking his lips and leering. Then Theodore on his knees, spreading his arse, Seamus' tongue licking and stretching him, tasting him, hand firmly stroking his spent cock until the flesh is raw and stirring once again. Fucking him with his tongue, curling it up and penetrating his arse, lapping at the pucker until Theodore is hard again, begging, whimpering, needing.

Then Seamus fucks him. Slow and deep, penetrating him completely, balls slapping against his as he gradually picks up speed, groaning as he tells Theodore what a tight arse he has, how much he loves to fuck him, and other things that cause Theo's ears to turn pink and his cock to twitch. Then Seamus will enter him deeply, moaning in release, his cock twitching as he empties himself, his hand covered in Theo's come.

A kiss afterwards, gentle but desperate. Fingers brushing his hair from his face, a silent exchange and then they will smile, knowing that they will meet again as soon as they can. Yes, reality is far more than anything he'd ever dreamed. Seamus had found him, certainly, but Theo, well, he'd found Seamus first, hadn't he? Smiling, he strokes the sandy hair of his lover, moving his hips as he slowly fucks his mouth.


End file.
